The correlation time is measured of specifically placed fluorescent probes on the hemoglobin surface. This allows the detection of internal rotational modes of the protein. A comparison is made of the rotational modes of hemoglobin in the presence and absence of ligands. In the same way the internal rotational modes of mutant hemoglobins are explored.